Gohan goes to High School and Capsule Corp
by gohan757
Summary: A spoof fic of all those fanfics with Gohan going to high school and all the fics with a field trip to capsule corp while trying to be funny. All in good taste.
1. I've been spoofing all the fanfics

Gohan Goes to High School and His Field Trip to Capsule Corp.

The biggest possible spoof ficcy I could think of!

Gohan was to go to school today for the first time ever. It's not that Chichi was overprotective of her son, it's just that she was. Gohan never got to play with the other kids his age. He was always studying or training or kidnapped or hurtling through space at astronomical speeds.

Why was Chichi sending Gohan to school at last, you say? Well seeing as Gohan was 18 he was of the age to procure a mate while maintaining an A average. A+ was not required when you are finding a mate, says Chichi and nobody disagrees with Chichi.

Gohan was nervous. Would he do well? Would the other kids like him? Will he accidentally break his locker? What would he do if he forgets his lunch? The normal first day of school questions running through his head, well more like galloping.

He woke two hours prior to the start of school. He trained, ate breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed, not necessarily in that order. He then slung his backpack over his shoulder quickly checking for that infamous lunch capsule. He blasted off and waved.

Gohan was a bit angry at his mother. She knew that she wanted to enroll him in high school but as she had never gone to school, like Goku, she had no idea when the school year started. So Chichi had made a miscalculation and thought that the school year must begin on January first. So here Gohan was marching into a new school almost halfway through the school year.

Soon Gohan reached Satan City which was surprisingly close to West City, who knew? He looked down to see three men stealing candy from all the little kids they could see. The police were already there but he knew he was needed. He quickly transformed into a super saiyan and flew down to stop the evil menaces.

Everyone stared with open mouths as Gohan landed right in front of the first guy. He started with the fair approach. He was, after all, Goku's son.

"You there," Gohan said pointing to the first robber of the candy "return the candy and nobody gets hurt."

The guy stared at Gohan for a second before laughing. His pals joined in. Gohan got annoyed and blew at them. That's right, blew at them, with his breath. Needless to say it had no effect. That just never works. So Gohan turned to plan B. Trusty old plan B would get him through.

Unfortunately for Gohan plan B had fallen asleep due to the lack of need. Gohan called for it to wake up and then followed its instructions.

Gohan walked over to the three men and picked each one up by the collar till he was holding three very scared men. Gohan took them to the police where all the candy would be sorted before flying off towards prison.

By prison it is meant school. They are synonymous and that is the end of that. Gohan realized that he talks to the nonexistent people a little too much. He started to believe that people are really watching his every move. Unbeknownst to him a bunch of people in the future were gathered around a crystal ball watching his every move.

Gohan landed at the school and promptly bumped into a raven haired girl. They said their sorrys and respectively said that their names were Gohan and Jean. (A/N you all thought it was Videl didn't you) Then Gohan continued to the building office.

When he reached the office he was sent to the secretary who promptly handed him his schedule. He was surprised to see that he was enrolled in a number of classes with the letters AP before them. He wondered what that stood for. Already Plagiarized? Alien Progressives? Almost Painless? Already in Progress? The last one made the most sense to him. Then he wondered why some didn't have that AP next to it. Oh well.

As he walked out of the office a girl was standing there waiting for him.

"Hi," she said brightly "my names Videl. I've been asked to show you around this hellhole."

Gohan laughed at her boldness and stuck his hand out to shake hers. She accepted the shake as he told her "My names Gohan Son. How do you do?"

"Ummm….I'm fine. Let's see your schedule." Gohan handed his schedule over to her. "Well they put me with you because we have all the same classes. I see that you're also an overachiever. I do it for my dad. You?"

"My mom. She's very into the whole make your 2 year old study all day long. She also gets very mad when you don't do the homework assigned to you while you're on an alien planet trying to stop the tyrant of the universe from gaining immortality."

Videl laughed at what she thought was a joke. "Very imaginative, you'll do very well in creative writing with a mind like that. Ms. Rothstein loves odd little stories and such. You'll love her. Before that though we've got to go to homeroom where you can be introduced to the entire class. Sounds like lots of fun, I know."

Gohan laughed as they walked down the hallway to class 314 where they would have homeroom and then math. Videl walked into the chaotic classroom and pulled Mr. Bellamy out. He looked at her a bit bewildered with a haggard look on his face. He looked like a man who had not yet had his morning coffee of the day.

"Videl who is this?" he asked staring at Gohan with a calculating look. After assessing the situation and decided that Gohan was a non-threat he turned back to his favorite pupil awaiting her answer.

"This is Gohan Son. He's starting here today and Mrs. Lapprince asked me to show him around the school as we have the same classes."

"That therefore means that I am to be his first teacher of the day."

Gohan automatically knew that he would like this man. "That is correct sir."

"Well then I guess we had best introduce you to the student population of my class. If Videl would be so kind as to sit down I'll introduce you and then you can tell us a bit about yourself."

Gohan nodded as Videl gave him a reassuring smile. "I know they may seem like vultures but you'll do just fine. Be yourself and you will make at least another new friend by the end of the day. If anyone calls you a geek or something, just remember that Videl Satan is your new friend and I'll take them down."

Wait a second, Gohan thought, did she say Satan?

So what do you think? I have neglected That Was Great but Oops and all but this needed to be typed. If you read Oops, don't worry, I'm updating really soon. Please read and review. Should I continue? I probably will anyways but your support is helpful.


	2. When you spoof upon a star

SSJ3MysticGohan-this wasn't meant to be separated so I could eliminate any prologue…otherwise the prologue and first chapter (which I considered one chapter from the start) would be super short.

ShadowDreamer27-Thanx, I'm glad you like the story. Also thanx for the oops info again. Kingkirara is gone now I think

Darklordmiho-if I only had preprogrammed cyborgs…..sigh

Satan'stoasterstrudel- thanx, I always find it that he bumps into her right away or has no reason at all to just randomly meet her so hence the spoof. Now I was wondering about your miming 101 class…you see I myself know an underprivileged seal and was wondering if she could join…her name is "nonexistent" and she's really sweet.

Anonymous- I'm sorry that you feel that way. I meant it as a general spoof of many different gohan goes to high school and field trip to capsule corp. fanfics. I really didn't mean to offend you. I spoof things all the time like Les Mis and Wicked which I adore. I do this out of love for these things.

Honeynutloop-the other difference is how they want their gohan. It's like he's a burger and they can have him sweet, cool, or mean.

guy in straight-jacket-I'm not really going to make this a gohan torture fic all that much because though I strive for spoofyness I also love and adore my boy Gohan here and don't enjoy those tortures set upon him by other children of the revolution.

Sheik's twin, chibikuro rose-sama, rockerkid4988, tea, Polepeeps25- thanx for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story.

Now to the story………………………………………………………………….

Last time on Buffy the Vamp-

Ahem…I mean DBZ:

Wait a second, Gohan thought, did she say Satan?

* * *

"Class, settle down." Mr. Bellamy called out. Of course, nobody listened to their teacher and the noise level actually went up.

Mr. Bellamy picked up the apple on his desk. He threw it into the air grabbing his ruler. He swung at the apple and it went flying. It smashed into the back wall and the class sat down quietly. By the class it is meant every single person in unison. It's amazing how in fan fictions everyone can do the same thing at once.

"Now as I was saying…Class we have a new student today. His name is Gohan Son and he's starting here today. I'll let him tell you a bit about himself. Mr. Son could you please come in now?"

In the hallway Gohan's mind had been racing. He was becoming friends with the daughter of the man that had taken credit for killing Cell. Gohan remembered Hercule's "fight" with Cell. It was funny. He actually claimed that he slipped. Good times, good times.

He heard a voice calling him into the room. He hesitantly opened the door to a room filled with rows of teenagers. Teenagers can be very scary, especially when you are a boy that has hung around adults all his life. This was new territory, new scary people.

"Hi guys," Gohan said hesitantly putting his right hand behind his neck, "I'm Gohan Son and I live in the 439 mountain area with my mom and little brother. I've been home schooled all my life by my mom. I study all day for my mom but I really like camping, martial arts, and hanging out with my friends."

There was a few speculative glances when Gohan said that he liked camping. This scrawny, nerdy bookworm could never survive outside. When Gohan said that he liked martial arts the entire class gasped in unison. _He_ liked martial arts. This little twig liked to fight. Then they all _realized_ that he must have meant that he liked watching martial art. Maybe he was a fan of Mr. Satan. The fact the he then said that he likes to hang out with his friends was kind of a letdown dramatically after all that but some people were still surprised that Gohan had any friends.

"Thank you Gohan," aid Mr. Bellamy trying to hide the fact that he too was surprised to learn this information about his new student. "You can sit down wherever you like."

Gohan scanned the room till he found an empty seat which jut happened to be next to a blond girl. He went over to her and sat down. He put down his backpack and opened the zipper. He then took out two notebooks, three pens, two pencils, a box of markers, a folder, a nametag, and a duck.

Gohan looked over to the authoress and cocked his eyebrow at her. Why was he bringing a duck to school? What purpose would that serve? Did he have to go argue with her? While the authoress would LOVE for Gohan to come talk to her it wouldn't be the most productive thing so she took the duck away and instead gave him a ruler.

Gohan, now seeing a ruler instead of a duck turned to face the blond girl. He sat there because the blonde was sitting next to a Ms. Satan. He wanted to see if she was really that oaf's daughter. If she is then he pitied her.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, with an E and this is my friend Videl."

"We've already met Erry. Hi again, Gohan. What are you planning to do. You look like you plan on coloring all class spanning two notebooks with some drawing and ruler usage."

Gohan mentally giggled. "Nah, just working on creating a jet board that doesn't burn the grass if you go too low. The boards Bulma have been developing all have flames coming out of the bottom and if people put their hands under the boards when they are on or activate them upside down there are fire problems. The biggest problem is the fact that it starts grass fires. You should see capsule corp.s lawn after Bulma had me try out the last one. Bulma almost had a fit. Vegeta just stood there and laughed, the arrogant jerk and—what guys? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have a tail?" Please say no he mentally thought.

"You know Bulma Briefs head of Capsule Corperation?"

"Sure! She's been friends with my dad ever since she was sixteen. Her son Trunks is my little bro, Goten's, best friend. Vegeta and I spar all the time. He can be a real pain though."

"Well I know a famous person too." said Erasa sounding proud. A look of realization dawned on Videl's face as she tried to stop Erasa. "I'm best friends with Videl Satan the daughter of Hercule Satan."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it. You don't think that it's really cool knowing the daughter of the great Hercule. He saved the world you know. Where is your appreciation? He did something nobody else could do. I'd like to see you beat Cell." Erasa

"You would have if the camera hadn't blown up," Gohan mumbled.

"What was that?" Videl asked Gohan, wondering what he could have possibly said to that. Maybe he challenged Erasa to do the same.

"Nothing." Gohan practically squeaked putting his hand behind his head.

"Do you always do that? Put your hand behind your head, I mean. This is the second time I've seen you do that in the past 5 minutes." Videl asked suspiciously.

"It's kind of a family habit, sorry about that."

Suddenly, with a wham, a book was brought down hard, on Gohan's desk. The three of them looked up to see Mr. Bellamy looking at them.

"So nice of you three to join us. Now I know you are new Mr. Son but in school we don't talk while the lesson is being taught. If you do talk and _get caught_ you get into trouble. As for you Erasa, your grades aren't good enough for you to _gab_ in class. And Videl, I'm surprised at you. One more disturbance and you'll all be in the hall. Since you all weren't paying attention you all must know the answers. Would one of you care to solve the problem on the board?"

Gohan stood up and walked over to the chalkboard. He stared at it for a few moments before writing down the answer, showing all his work. He then proceeded to find the answer two more ways. Mr. Bellamy was impressed to say the least.

"Well then, that was a spectacular job. Your mother taught you this all I assume."

"When I was 12 my mother taught me these ways. I know three more ways to prove it although it was easy enough to discern just from looking at the problem. I guessed that you didn't want it written the way I learnt to do this when I was 9."

The whole class stared at the demi-saiyan. He knew the stuff that they were having so much trouble learning. Some kids just got all the brains.

One thought shined out amongst the rest. 'Bizarre'


End file.
